creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
DN-AGE Erinnerungen IV - Gerettet
Notiz des Autors: Dies ist der vierte Teil der Prequel-Serie zu Containment Project 1 und 2. „Er wacht auf!“ hörte ich eine kindliche Stimme sagen, als ich langsam aus meinem Schlummer erwachte. Benommen schaute ich aus dem Fenster und sah, dass es dämmerte. Dann sah ich um mich und merkte, dass ich in einem relativ großen Raum war, zusammen mit den…Lifern aus Babelsberg! Nun ja, mit einigen von ihnen. Barbie war nirgendwo zu sehen. „Wo…wo bin ich hier?“ fragte ich mich und hielt mir meinen brummenden Schädel. „Das wissen wir auch nicht, Mister Applewhyte“, sprach der Lifer, den man in Babelsberg als Alice bezeichnet hatte: „Scheinbar hat man uns unter Drogen gesetzt und dann verschleppt.“ „Was? Applewhyte? Nein“, versuchte ich zu berichtigen während ich Aufstand. Ich erklärte ihnen daraufhin, dass mein Name nicht Applewhyte war. Dass ich kein reicher Bonze, sondern Privatermittler war und zusammen mit Marmalade geholfen hatte, die vier im Raum von ihrem weiteren Schicksal zu bewahren. „Und wo sind wir hier?“ fragte ich erneut, woraufhin Alice meinte: „Nun ja, wir scheinen auf einer Art Anwesen zu sein. Sieht jedenfalls vom Fenster so aus.“ Ich lief zu einem der großen Fenster hinüber und sah einen großen Garten mit Springbrunnen. Doch dann beschlich mich ein mulmiges Gefühl. Was, wenn wir alle immer noch gefangen waren? Was, wenn Marmalade und die anderen Beiden im Auftrag von jemandem handelten? Dies wurde durch die Tatsache bestärkt, dass im Garten des Anwesens zahlreiche junge Mädchen arbeiteten und herumliefen – höchstwahrscheinlich Lifer. Diese Vermutung wurde jedoch entkräftet , als die Tür des Raumes aufflog und Marmalade eintrat: „Aha. Unser edler Ritter ist auch endlich wach. Hat auch lang genug gedauert.“ „Warum hab ich das Gefühl, dass Lavender wieder was damit zu tun hat?“ fragte ich frech, was zu meiner Verwunderung von Marmalade auch bestätigt wurde: „Ja, tut mir Leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie dir eine höhere Dosis verpasst hatte.“ „Was soll das eigentlich mit ihr? Erst bekomm ich ihr Gewehr in die Fresse, dann den Lauf ins Gesicht gehalten und jetzt werde ich fast in ein Koma versetzt?!“ „Wie gesagt, tut mir echt leid! Pat…Lavender ist etwas…speziell.“ „Pat? Wie Patricia? Ist das ihr echter Name?“ „Ja. Und wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, wirst du ihn schnell wieder vergessen“, erwiderte Marmalade in einem ernsten Ton und fügte dem hinzu: „Und das gilt auch für die anderen Vier von euch.“ „Und wo sind wir jetzt hier?“ fragte Mary: „Und wo ist das andere Mädchen. B…Barbie, oder wie auch immer sie hieß.“ Marmalade antwortete: „Das hier ist Aleridge House. Es gehört zur Ortschaft Wyndon. Und Barbie ist tot.“ „''Tot''?! Wieso? Warum?!“ rief Alice. „Wie ich euch bereits erklärt habe, haben wir euch alle unter Narkose gestellt, damit ihr nicht wisst, wie man hierher kommt. Was Barbie angeht – ich weiß nicht, was man ihr sonst noch so alles eingeflößt hat, aber sie hat die Narkose nicht überlebt.“ „Wie traurig“, sprach Katy betroffen, während Mary fragte, was wir hier machten. „Wyndon kann euer neues Zuhause werden, wenn ihr es wünscht. Wir, das heißt, die anderen hier lebenden Lifer, befreien unsere Schwestern und bringen sie hierher.“ „Und dann?“ fragte Tamika skeptisch. „Wir haben eine Technologie gestohlen, die es uns erlaubt, Erinnerungen zu rekonstruieren“, erklärte Marmalade: „Wir können euch diese zurückgeben und ihr erfahrt vielleicht, wer ihr wirklich wart. Oder ihr lasst es, akzeptiert nun, wer ihr nun geworden seid, und lebt so in Wyndon.“ In diesem Moment brach Vanilla in den Raum und rief: „Natürlich gibt es noch eine dritte Möglichkeit.“ Sie hatte, ihr Gewehr und einen kleinen Lederbeutel bei sich. „Schließt euch den Helix Töchtern an und kämpft gegen die, die uns wie Dreck behandelt haben.“ „Mädchen, Vanilla. Vanilla, die Mädchen aus Babelsberg“, stelle Marmalade die zwei Parteien vor. Vanilla legte ihr Gewehr auf ihre Schultern und umkreiste die vier mit kritischem Blick und sprach dabei: „Die Ausbildung ist hart und ich verschone niemanden! Wer zurückbleibt, wird zurückgelassen!“ „Wer zum Henker bist du?!“ fragte Tamika und man konnte sowohl Erstaunen wie auch Verwirrung in ihrer Stimme hören. „Die Helix Töchter stellen sich dem Kampf gegen unsere ehemaligen Unterdrücker. Unser Leben stellen wir in den Dienst der Waffen mit dem Ziel, so viele Lifer zu retten, wie nur möglich.“ „Du baust also eine Armee auf?“ folgerte Tamika und grinste dabei etwas. Vanilla erwiderte das Grinsen und sprach: „Wir sind uns also einig.“ Daraufhin langte sie mit der rechten Hand in den Lederbeutel, in dem sich das gleiche blaue Puder befand, das ich bereits kannte, und strich mit der blauen Hand über Tamikas Gesicht, sodass sich fünf blaue Striche darüber ausbreiteten. „Komm morgen um Punkt zwölf Uhr mittags zu den Steinen. Lavender wird dir den Weg zeigen.“ Tamika nickte, von dem Moment des Augenblickes völlig mitgenommen, ehe Marmalade sprach: „Das…gilt auch für die Anderen von euch. Bis morgen zwölf Uhr möchten wir eine Entscheidung von euch haben. Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Abend.“ Dann gestikulierte sie mir, dass ich mit ihr und Vanilla mitgehen sollte. Ich war zunächst verwirrt. Was wollten sie mir zeigen? Was gab es noch zu bereden? Erst nachdem mich Vanilla fragend ansah, nickte ich, sagte den vier Mädchen gute Nacht und verließ mit Marmalade und Vanilla den Raum. * * * „Ich muss zugeben“, sprach Marmalade, nachdem wir zwei Stockwerke tiefer waren: „dass ich dich angelogen habe.“ „Angelogen? Inwiefern?“ fragte ich: „Lass mich raten: ihr habt gar keine derartige Technologie, oder?“ „Doch, die haben wir“, gab Marmalade zu meinem Erstaunen zurück: „ich meine was Barbie angeht.“ „Dann lebt sie noch?!“ rief ich erstaunt: „Warum ist sie dann nicht bei den Anderen?“ „Weil wir dir etwas zeigen wollen“, gab Vanilla in ihrer bekannten, kühlen Art zurück. Mich überkam ein mulmiges Gefühl, welches noch dadurch bestärkt wurde, als wir in den Keller des Anwesens gingen und ich anfing, Schreie zu hören. Diese wurden lauter und lauter, je weiter wir in die Kellerräume vordrangen und sie waren am lautesten, als wir vor einer weißen, Stählernen Tür standen. „Ich hoffe, du bist bereit für das, was wir dir gleich zeigen werden“, warnte Marmalade mich vor. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, WAS sie mir zeigen wollten, weswegen ich machohaft erwiderte: „Ich habe schon einiges gesehen. Mach schon die Tür auf.“ Das sollte sich jedoch als Irrtum herausstellen. Marmalade nickte, öffnete die Tür und wir traten in einen stählernen Raum, in dem bereits zahlreiche Helix Töchter mit gezückten Waffen standen – und im Zentrum Barbie. Sie war immer noch nackt, doch diesmal nicht gefesselt. Wie gesagt, ich habe schon einiges gesehen, doch das überstieg wirklich alles. Sie schrie wild herum und langte wie ein Tier nach den Anwesenden. Dieses Geschrei wurde hin und wieder von sexuellen Handlungen Nachahmungen solcher unterbrochen. Mal schrie sie, dann stellte sie sich auf allen Vieren während sie sich ihre Finger wahlweise in ihre Vagina oder ihren Arsch steckte. Dann schrie und schlug sie wieder um sich, nur um dann auf dem Boden zu sitzen und mit einem kranken Gesichtsausdruck vor allen zu masturbieren. „Was haben die mit ihre gemacht?!“ fragte ich voller Entsetzen. „Shaggy, Alkohol, physische und psychische Gewalt. Gehalten wie ein Tier, über Jahre hinweg“, erklärte Marmalade. Sie sagte mir, so etwas wäre selten, doch es würde immer mal vorkommen. „Vor allem unter der ersten Lifer Generation ist so etwas sehr häufig“, erklärte Vanilla: „aber es gibt kaum noch Lifer, die so alt sind.“ „Und was macht ihr jetzt mit ihr?“ fragte ich, wobei ich mir die Antwort schon denken konnte. Und so kam es auch. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, sah Vanilla eines der Mädchen an, welche dann mit einem Gewehr auf Barbie zielte und abdrückte. Doch anders als ich erwartet hatte, zersprang ihr Kopf nicht in tausend Teile. Stattdessen bekam sie eine Art Pfeil in den Hals geschossen. „Was ist das?“ fragte ich Marmalade, welche antwortete: „Schlaftabletten. Eine Dosis ist so hoch, dass man damit selbst ein Nashorn einschläfern könnte.“ „Und dann?“ fragte ich weiter. Marmalade sagte mir, dass Barbie beerdigt werden würde, doch dass dies eine streng geheime Veranstaltung war. „Also, Herr Privatermittler“, meinte Vanilla dann zu mir: „Sie haben genug gesehen, um eine gute Story zu bekommen und die Welt zu verbessern. Was soll’s also sein? Rein? Oder raus?“ Hatte ich wirklich eine Wahl? * * * Bevor ich mit dem Rest meiner Geschichte fortfahre, möchte ich gewisse Aspekte näher erläutern. Auf diese Weise ist es einfacher, das Erlebte zu strukturieren. WYNDON Der kleine Ort Wyndon liegt irgendwo zwischen London und Leicester. Mehr wurde mir nicht gesagt, als ich danach fragte. Hier leben an die 500 Menschen – die meisten davon Lifer. Daneben leben hier noch die sogenannten Lads und einige ältere Menschen, die hier schon wohnten, lange bevor es verlassen wurde. Wyndon wird von einer riesigen Mauer umringt, welche sowohl von den Lads, wie auch den Helix-Töchtern bewacht wird. Jeder, der auch nur irgendwie verdächtig wirkt wird angeschossen und zur weiteren Befragung innerhalb der Mauern gebracht. Wer glaubhaft versichern kann, dass er nichts im Schilde führt, wird verarztet. Wer die Helix‑Töchter allerdings nicht überzeugen kann…nun ja, sagen wir es mal so: die Helix-Töchter haben ihren ganz eigenen Kodex und eigene Regeln, wie weiter mit solchen Menschen zu verfahren ist. Das Zentrum von Wyndon bildet eine recht große Anlage aus Steinen, alle mit Symbolen versehen. Diese wurden in den Stein geritzt und mit der gleichen, blauen Farbe bemalt, die ich zuvor schon beschrieben hatte. Doch erst aus der Luft erkannte ich, dass es sich bei der Anordnung der Steine um einen riesigen Helix, also DNA-Strang handelte! Es gibt nur zwei Wege aus Wyndon heraus: den, durch den ich hierher gebracht wurde und den anderen zu Aleridge House. Nun ja…streng genommen gibt es noch einen Dritten, markiert durch eine Aneinanderreihung kleiner, runder Steine, die sich von der zentralen Anlage durch Wyndon bis zur Mauer schlängelt. Allerdings wird der Ausgang von den Helix-Töchtern strengstens bewacht. Selbst Marmalade (von der ich zu Recht annahm, dass sie die Anführerin war) durfte nur zweimal durch die Mauer. Ich nehme mal an, ich werde es wohl nie dürfen. DIE LADS Wenn es eine Gruppe gibt, die meiner Meinung nach den größten Respekt verdient, sind es die sogenannten Lads. Das sind vor allem die festen Freunde und zum Teil schon Ehemänner der geretteten Lifer. Einige Andere kommen auch aus dem benachbarten Aleridge Town und wieder Andere sind sogar Brüder oder Cousins der geretteten Lifer. Aber ich werde mich in diesem Eintrag auf die ersten beiden Gruppen beziehen. Wie gesagt, vor diesen Männern habe ich nichts als den größten Respekt übrig. Man muss bedenken: viele Lifer haben vor ihrer Ankunft in Wyndon fürchterliche Dinge erlebt. Dinge, welche ich bereits beschrieben habe und noch beschreiben werde. Und neben dem offensichtlichen, physischen Schaden gesellen sich eine ganze Reihe psychische Erkrankungen dazu. Persönlichkeitsstörungen, Paranoia und Schizophrenie sind nur einige der Auswirkungen der oftmals jahrelangen Tortur. Sich mit einer solchen Person auch nur platonisch einzulassen, erfordert schon eine große Opferbereitschaft. Wie groß muss also die Aufopferung sein, wenn man sich mit einer solchen Person auf einer romantischen Ebene einlässt? Nun, wie man sich denken kann, bleibt das nicht ohne Folgen. Physische, verbale, psychische Gewalt gehören in einer Boy/Lifer Beziehung fast schon zum Alltag – und es sind nicht die Lads, die er Urheber dieser Gewalt sind. In meinen Gesprächen, die ich nach einem Monat Aufenthalt in Wyndon führte, erzählten mir Daryll und Vanilla, wie auch andere Lads und Lifer zahlreiche derartige Geschichten. Etwa als Daryll und Vanilla mit einander schliefen und sie auf einmal anfing, ihn zu würgen, woraufhin er sie anketten musste. Ja, ich habe gesagt, miteinander schlafen. Sicher, die Vorstellung, dass eine äußerlich Zwölfjährige mit einem Mann Mitte zwanzig eine romantische Beziehung eingeht ist durchaus gewöhnungsbedürftig. Und würde ihr Körper auch ihrem Alter entsprechen, würde ich natürlich sofort die Polizei verständigen – doch man vergisst sehr schnell, dass es sich bei allen Lifern in Wyndon um Frauen Mitte zwanzig, zum Teil sogar Anfang dreißig handelt. Frauen, die trotz ihres Aussehens eine romantische Beziehung eingehen wollen. Mit allem was dazu gehört – und dazu gehört auch Sex. DIE HELIX-TÖCHTER Wie fange ich am besten mit diesem Thema an? Vielleicht damit, dass sie überall in Wyndon sind. Und ich meine ÜBERALL. Von den circa 500 Einwohnern sind circa 350 davon Teil dieses merkwürdigen Kultes. Am besten sollte ich mich auch mit dessen Ursprung befassen, denn begonnen hat alles mit dem sogenannten Containment Project. Die Idee eines Wahnsinnigen namens Doctor O‘ Callaghan und mit Unterstützung von DN-AGE. Soweit es die Öffentlichkeit angeht, sind die vier Kuppeln lediglich ein gigantisches Experimente in Sachen experimentelle Archäologie und Historie. Ziel sollte es sein, eine Zeitepoche unendlich lang aufrecht zu erhalten. Eine davon war die Jungsteinzeit. Woher weiß ich so viel darüber? Wayde – Darylls Bruder. Er hatte es geschafft, sich in das Projekt einzuschleusen und sich so Zugang zur bereits erwähnten Technologie zur Erinnerungsrekonstruktion verschaffte. Da Wayde schon durch sein Spezialgebiet (Jungsteinzeit) mit der Materie vertraut war, hatte er ein entsprechendes Vorherwissen über die Zeit. Von den Nutztieren, den Häusern, den Technologien. Das Einzige, das er lernen musste, war eine fiktive Sprache, welches das C.P. entwickelt hatte und sich an indogermanische Sprachwurzeln orientierte. Wayde gehörte zu den sogenannten Rangern. Eingeschleuste Mitarbeiter, welche aufpassten, dass alles mit rechten Dingen zuging. So war es die Aufgabe der Ranger zu verhindern, dass irgendwelche bahnbrechenden Erfindungen gemacht wurden, die das Leben in den Kuppeln maßgeblich verändern und so das Projekt gefährden könnten. Der eigentliche Kult, der in der Kuppel vorherrschte, war animistisch geprägt. Getrieben von der Idee, dass alles in der Natur heilig und alles beseelt ist. Und so wie der Himmel oder das Wasser blau ist, so ehren die Bewohner dieser Kuppel alles mit der gleichen, blauen Farbe, wie man sie auch bei den Helix-Töchtern vorfindet. Gewonnen wird der blaue Stoff von einer Pflanze mit blauen Blüten. Diese werden gesammelt, zerstoßen und mit Tierfett vermengt, damit er haften bleibt. Wie konnte das also an die Außenwelt gelangen? Ganz einfach: keine Kameras. In keiner der Kuppeln gibt es irgendwelche Kameras, um weder die Ranger, noch die Insassen misstrauisch oder paranoid zu machen. Daher war es für Wayde einfach, Dinge in seine Kleidung zu nähen. Etwa die Samen der blauen Pflanze oder Skizzen der heiligen Steine, auf denen jene in Wyndon basieren. Die Helix-Töchter verehren den von ihnen erschaffenen Gott Helix, die Personifikation des Lebens an sich. Laut Vanilla seien die bereits bestehenden Religionen zu verworren und undurchsichtig geworden und daher sahen sie ihr spirituelles Heil nur in der Rückkehr zu den spirituellen Wurzeln der Menschheit. Teil dieses Kultes ist auch die Akzeptanz der Eigenen Makel - physische, wie psychische. Aufgrund ihres Zustands sehen Sie sich alt etwas Besonderes, als eine Art Auserwählte. Und wie Frankensteins Monster zum gleichnamigen Wissenschaftler sehen sie sich als missglücktes Produkt von DN-AGE, das sie in der nahen Zukunft zu zerstören hoffen – allein hierfür trainieren sie. Sie haben nur zwei erklärte Ziele: ihre Schwestern aus der Knechtschaft der Banden zu befreien und die Welt das Gräuel, das sie erlitten haben, wie einen Spiegel vorzuhalten. PATRICIA 'LAVENDER' LANGLEY Unter allen Lifern ist sie mir ein ständiges Rätsel gewesen. Sie sprach kaum ein Wort, äußerste sich vorrangig in Blicken und Gesten. Vor allem aber Gewalt. Ein falscher Blick, ein falsches Wort und schon bekommt man eine geknallt, eine Gabel durch die Hand oder einen Einschnitt am Oberarm oder Unterschenkel. Falls ihr es noch nicht erraten habt, ich rede natürlich von Lavender. Das Mädchen, das mir den Gewehrkolben gegen den Kopf geschmettert und den Lauf dessen mir ins Gesicht gehalten hat. Meine erste Interaktion meinerseits mit ihr, fand an einem Abendessen statt, zu dem ich eingeladen worden war. Ich hatte bereits einen Gedanken gefasst und an diesem Abend sprach ich ihn aus, indem ich Pat geradeheraus gefragt, ob sie denn autistisch sei. Der ganze Raum wurde still als Lavender sich erhob, mich ansah und mir dann ihr Küchenmesser in die linke Hand rammte und ging. Auf was danach kam, war ich noch weniger gefasst. Es geschah mitten in der Nacht als ich in dem für mich bereitgestelltem Zimmer schlief. Dort wachte ich aufgrund eines Geräusches auf und drehte mich in Richtung Tür, ehe ich zusammenfuhr, als ich sie in voller Helix-Montur und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen neben meinem Bett stehen sah. Ich fragte sie, was sie wollte, doch sie sagte nur einen einzigen Satz zu mir, ehe sie wieder verschwand: „Ich hätte von jemand wie dir mehr Feingefühl erwartet!“ Falls ich es noch nicht erwähnt habe: Vanilla und Lavender, also Cat (Catherine) und Pat (Patricia) sind Geschwister. Zwillinge, um genau zu sein. Geboren wurden sie 2235 und wuchsen in einem mittelständigem Viertel von London auf. Bevor sie zum Lifer wurde, hatte Pat Psychologie studiert. Um ihr Studium jedoch finanzieren zu können, hatte sie sich, zusammen mit ihrer Schwester, 2253 dem Lifer Programm verschrieben. Und wie Marmalade, wurden die beiden kurz nach dem gesetzlichen Verbot von ihrer „Familie“ verstoßen und auf die Straße geworfen. Und wie für Marmalade und zahlreiche andere Lifer, begann für sie daraufhin ein langer Leidensweg. Doch während Vanilla irgendwann in eine der zahlreichen Fabriken landete, landete Lavender in einer der berüchtigten „Fick-Fabriken“, oder auch „Dildo-Farmen“, wie sie genannt werden. Neben den Wegwerfkleidern werden im Babeland natürlich allerhand Sexspielzeuge verkauft, so auch Dildos – alle zugeschnitten auf die „minderjährigen“ Konsumenten. Und wie jedes anständige Produkt, so müssen auch diese getestet werden, ehe sie auf den Markt kommen. Hier kommen die „Farmen“ ins Spiel. Dort werden Lifer in zweier Reihen und sich gegenseitig ansehend auf allen vieren angekettet, ehe sie tagtäglich von Dildos vaginal und anal penetriert werden. Gefüttert und versorgt werden sie von Robotern, welche jeden Lifer sofort erschießen, der sich zu lange mit seinen Nachbarn unterhält. Ihre…Abfälle werden mittels Rohre und Einläufe entsorgt und das eigentliche Personal kommt nur in die Räume, wenn ein Lifer entweder beinahe tot ist oder aufgrund der tagtäglichen Penetration das Bewusstsein verliert. Ist dies der Fall, dann gibt es für das Personal mehrere Wege, ihn zu entsorgen. Entweder, man erschießt ihn gleich an Ort und Stelle mit einem Bolzenschussgerät. Ist ein Lifer noch einigermaßen am Leben, wird er entweder an einen der zahlreichen Sklavenmärkte verkauft oder in den sogenannten „darkroom“ geworfen – ein lichtloses Kellergewölbe, in dem die Lifer dann ihrem Schicksal überlassen werden. Ist ein Lifer tot, wird er fast immer an die bereits beschrieben Meat Crew übergeben, welche die Leiche zur Weiterverarbeitung an die bereits erwähnten Pastetenfabriken geben. „Catherine“, war ihre Antwort, als ich sie gefragt hatte, was sie die ganzen Jahre über am Leben hielt: „egal, was um mich herum passiert. Egal wie viele Lifer neben mir getötet wurden, egal, wie hart man die Maschinen zur Penetration einstellte – die Hoffnung, dass mich Catherine eines Tages finden und retten würde, was das einzige, was mich am Leben helt.“ Und sie sollte recht behalten. Organisiert wurde die Rettungsaktion natürlich von Catherine, Marmalade und Darryl. Allerdings konnten sie nicht einfach in die Fabrik stürmen, die Wachleute erschießen und alle Lifer befreien. Anders als die regulären Fabriken, waren die Dildo-Farmen viel schwerer bewacht und das Personal würde jeden Lifer auf der Stellte töten, würde ein Sicherheitsverstoß bemerkt werden. Daher mussten Marmalade und Catherine subtiler vorgehen, was im Endeffekt bedeutete, dass sie Patricia kaufen mussten. Dies gestaltete sich in etwa so, wie unserer Aktion bei den Golden Boyz. Darryl verkleidete sich als reicher Pinkel, während Catherine und Marmalade seine minderjährigen Gespielinnen mimten. Dies war vor allem für Erstere besonders schwer, da sie sich nicht anmerken lassen durfte, dass zwischen ihr und Patricia eine Verbindung bestand. Ansonsten würde die Charade auffliegen und nicht nur Patricia, sondern auch alle Lifer, Marmalade, Catherine und Darryl getötet werden. Glücklicherweise hatten sie jedoch erfolg und schafften es, Patricia, wie auch einige andere Lifer aus dieser Hölle freizukaufen. Wie ihr auch bestimmt denken könnt, war Patricias psychische und physische Verfassung komplett im Arsch. Kurz gesagt, sie befand sich in einem ähnlichen Zustand wie Barbie, nachdem sie nach Wyndon gebracht worden war. Und wie bei Barbie, sahen Marmalade und Darryl keine andere Möglichkeit, als Patricia von ihrem Leiden zu erlösen. Doch Catherine hielt dagegen, drohte Marmalade und Darryl sogar an, sie zu töten, sollten sie hinter Catherines Rücken irgendetwas Anderes unternehmen. Es dauerte fünf ganze Jahre, ehe Patricia wieder einigermaßen „normal“ war – und selbst danach war sie nieder so, wie vor der Zeit als Lifer. In Catherines Worten wurde sie…dunkler. Gewaltbereiter. Und als Darryl ihr von der Religion, welche in der neusteinzeitlichen Kuppel herrschte, erzählte, sog sie es auf und erschuf dadurch den Glauben an Helix – die göttliche Verkörperung der Bausteine eines jeden Menschen und der Grund für ihren Zustand. Sie gründete die Helix-Töchter und schwor Rache and DN-AGE – der Konzern, der ihr und das Leben zahlreicher junger Frauen ruiniert hatte und der dem Missbrauch in den Fabriken, den Gangvierteln und den Dildo-Farmen tatenlos und gleichgültig gegenüberstand. Auf die Frage, warum sie nie ein Wort sagte, meinte sie nur: „Worte haben Bedeutung. Und je weniger Worte man sagt, desto mehr Bedeutung haben sie.“ * * * Es sind nun drei Wochen vergangen, nachdem man mich nach Wyndon gebracht hatte. In dieser Zeit wollte ich mehr über Lavender erfahren und dieser weg führte über ihre Schwester. Es dauerte etwa zwei Wochen, bis sie sich mir öffnete und mir von ihrem früheren Leben erzählte. Zugegeben, ich erfuhr in dieser Zeit so manches, allerdings möchte ich hier eine besondere Begebenheit wiedergeben, die sie mir erzählte. Einfach ausgedrückt, hatte Lavender, welche uns während unserer Unterhaltung auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgte, unter dem Verdacht gestanden, ihrem damaligen, ersten festen Freund umgebracht zu haben, als sie dreizehn war. „Sie und Jason waren zu dem Zeitpunkt etwa sechs Monate zusammen gewesen“, berichtete sie mir: „Die beiden hatten auf einem verlassenen Industriegelände herumgetollt, als er von einem Dach viel.“ Vanilla fügte hinzu, dass es nicht der Fall gewesen war, der Jason umgebracht hatte (dafür war das Dach zu niedrig gewesen), sondern vielmehr Lavenders unterlassene Hilfeleistung. „Dann hat sie ihn also sterben lassen“, folgerte ich, doch Vanilla wies dies zurück: „Laut offizieller Aussage wusste sie nicht, wie man erste Hilfe betreibt und hat die Mund- zu Mundbeatmung halt so gemacht, wie man es immer in Filmen sieht. Und dabei hat sie ihn unabsichtlich erstickt.“ „Aber das lernt man doch in der Schule, oder nicht?“ hackte ich nach und sie seufzte: „An dem Tag hatte sie die Schule geschwänzt.“ „Glück gehabt“, dachte ich mir und fragte sie, wie Lavender es geschafft hatte, aus dieser Sache herauszukommen. Vanilla erzählte mir, dass ihr Vater ein Anwalt aus der oberen Mittelschicht gewesen war und es geschafft hatte, die Polizei dazu zu bringen, die Untersuchungen einzustellen, da er sich sonst mit der Presse in Verbindung setzen würde. „Außerdem war sie dreizehn“, fügte Vanilla hinzu: „und er war ihr erster, fester Freund. Ich glaube niemand konnte oder wollte den Mordnarrativ glauben.“ „Wollte?“ bohrte ich nach: „dann glaubst du, dass sie es wirklich getan hatte?“ Vanilla sah zu Lavender, welche uns immer noch verfolgte, sah mich wieder an und meinte: „Ich denke, das wird nur sie wirklich wissen“ * * * In diesen drei Wochen habe ich vor allem Marmalade kennen gelernt. Wir redeten Tag und Nacht, über alles Mögliche. Ich erzählte ihr von meinen Erfahrungen mit DN‑AGE und si erzählte mir von ihrer Zeit davor. Natürlich war Lavender nie weit von uns entfernt. Wie ein Falke beäugte sie uns wenn wir draußen zusammen liefen und uns unterhielten. Sie setzte sich beim Essen direkt gegenüber und starrte uns unentwegt an. Ich hatte sie natürlich darauf angesprochen, sie gefragt, warum sie es tat. Nie erhielt ich eine Antwort. Nicht einmal ein Schlagen oder Boxen oder dergleichen, das mich wissen ließ, dass Lavender unsere platonische Beziehung nicht guthieß. Aber da sie nichts zu uns sagte und uns auch sonst nicht behelligte, machten wir uns nichts daraus. Ich denke, ich sollte hier einige Worte zu Marmalades Vergangenheit sagen. Geboren wurde sie 2230 als Henrietta Chapman (aber ich werde sie trotzdem als Marmalade bezeichnen). Sie war eine der ersten Frauen, die sich 2250 als Lifer beworben und ein Jahr später eingeschrieben worden. Nachdem man die Lifer-Praxis jedoch gerichtlich verboten hatte, geschah mit ihr das, was mit zahlreichen anderen Lifern geschah. Sie wurde auf die Straße gesetzt, verfiel dem Alkohol und wurde zum Spielball der zahlreichen Banden. Und schließlich führte sie ihr Martyrium in eine der zahlreichen Fabriken, in der sie (zusammen mit zahlreichen anderen Lifern) Kleidungsstücke für das Babeland nähte. Ihre Rettung erfolgte 2260 als in der Fabrik ein Brand ausbrach. Ihr müsst wissen, die Kleidung der Loli-Dolls ist mehr oder weniger billige Einwegware – angezogen, drin gefickt worden, vollgewichst und weggeschmissen. Und weil sie so billig verarbeitet ist, ist die Kleidung sehr leicht entflammbar. Brände sind in solchen Fabriken keine Seltenheit. Und um das Verbrechen an den Lifern zu vertuschen, ist es unter den Banden gängige Praxis, entweder erst alle Lifer zu töten oder sie einfach in der Fabrik einzusperren und zum Sterben zurückzulassen. So wäre es auch mit Marmalade und Vanilla passiert, welche mit ihr in der Fabrik eingesperrt worden war. Doch gab es in der Fabrik einen Jungen, der wohl doch ein Gewissen hatte. Dieser hatte sich den Generalschlüssel der Fabrik geschnappt, Marmalade befreit und mit ihr alle die anderen Lifer, woraufhin er mit ihnen in die Kanalisation abtauchte und floh. Allerdings hatte dieser Junge angst, ergriffen und für seine Selbstlosigkeit getötet zu werden. Daher trennten sich ihre Wege und Marmalade und Vanilla übernahmen geistesgegenwärtig die Truppe bestehend aus circa zehn Lifern, welche nicht im Rauch erstickt worden waren. Panisch und planlos rannten sie durch die Kanalisation, ehe sie durch irgendeinen Gulli wieder zur Oberfläche zurückkehrten. Dort entdeckten sie einen alleinstehenden Van, dessen Fahrer sie überwältigten und davon fuhren. „Wir sind einfach nur geradeaus gefahren“, berichtete sie mir während meiner Recherchen für ‚The voices of Wyndon‘: „Einfach immer weiter. weiter und weiter. Weg von der Stadt, weg von den Banden, weg von allem. Mir war egal, wie weit uns der Wagen brachte, ob wir es überleben würden und wohin uns unsere Reise führte. Wir wollten einfach nur weg!“ Ihr Weg brachte sie zwar außer Reichweite der Banden und der Stadt, jedoch nicht so weit, wie sie erhofft hatten da der Van circa fünfzig Kilometer außerhalb von London abschmierte. „Da standen wir also und auf einmal sah ich ein Licht von hinten kommen. Und jetzt stellen Sie sich mal vor: Sie sind gerade aus einer Hölle geflohen, haben zehn hungrige, kranke, erkältete Mädchen in Ihrer Ladefläche und Sie stehen mitten im Nirgendwo – was machen Sie? Vor allem, wenn der Wagen an Ihnen vorbeifährt, dann den Rückwärtsgang einlegt und neben Ihnen zum stehen kommt.“ Glücklicherweise nahm diese Begegnung für Marmalade und Vanilla ein gutes Ende. Es waren weder Landstreicher, noch Bandenmitglieder, die ihnen gefolgt waren. Es waren Wayde und Darryl, wovon ersterer Urlaub hatte und von Darryl abgeholt worden war. Zunächst wollte dieser Marmalade und Vanilla nicht helfen und verwies dabei auf die Beziehungen, die DN-AGE mit dem Containment Project unterhielt. Doch Darryl bestand darauf und so brachten die zwei das Dutzend nach Wyndon und in Sicherheit. * * * Soviel zu Marmalades Vergangenheit. In letzter Zeit beschäftigt mich jedoch eine Frage immer öfter. Sweetcheeks war zuletzt bei Professor Dellinger gewesen – doch Professor für was eigentlich? Ich suchte diesbezüglich meinen Freund bei der Polizei auf, welcher den Mordfall übernommen hatte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Professor Dellinger Genetiker war. Und nicht nur das: dreimal dürft ihr raten, woran er beteiligt war! Ich schreibe nur drei Worte: DN und AGE. Ganz recht. Professor Dellinger war einer der Wissenschaftler gewesen, die herausgefunden hatten, wie man den Alterungsprozess verlangsamen oder umkehren konnte. Doch weshalb musste er sterben? Die Sera und das Lifer-Programm waren Produkte von DN‑AGE – und dieser Konzern gründete sich erst nach dieser Entdeckung. Die Dokumente, welche mein Freund gefunden hatte, sahen für mich nur wie Chinesisch aus. Zahlen, Formeln, Genstränge und so weiter. Glücklicherweise gab es in Wyndon jemand, der mir dabei helfen konnte. Allerdings wurde ich von Marmalade und Vanilla gewarnt, welche meinten, dass der Lifer, den wir treffen würden, etwas…speziell war. Hierbei handelte es sich um ein Mädchen namens „Buttercup“, welche vor ihrer Verwandlung als Fiona Baker bekannt war. Das Spezielle an ihr? Sie hatte eine fünf-jährige, leibliche Tochter! Jetzt werdet ihr euch fragen, wie das möglich war, wenn doch alle Lifer steril waren. Nun, anders als alle anderen Lifer, wurde ihr während einer Bluttransfusion versehentlich das Blut eines Lifers namens „Fiona Backer“ verabreicht. Backer mit einem C. Und dies hatte dann zur Folge, dass ihre Brüste während des darauffolgenden Jahres kleiner wurden, ihre Knochen schrumpften und ihre Stimme sich etwas in die Höhe hob. Die Ironie dahinter? Miss Baker hatte zu dieser Zeit die Hypothese aufgestellt, ob Lifer-Blut den Zustand dieser „Mädchen“ übertragbar machte, oder nicht. Natürlich blieb dieses Versehen nicht unbemerkt. Nachdem sie sich nach und nach von ihren Freunden, ihrer Familie und der Welt abgeschottet hatte, fand DN-AGE Fiona und entführte sie. Und wie bei allen anderen Lifern, warf man sie auf die Straße; den Banden zum Fraß vor; in die Fabriken, bis sie (wie zahlreiche andere) von Marmalade und Vanilla gerettet worden war. * * * Bevor ich ihre Wohnung beschreibe, muss ich sagen, dass ich in den Jahren, seitdem ich das hier mache, schon einiges miterlebt und gesehen habe. Familiendramen, Schießereien, wie Menschen (teilweise sogar Klienten) in meinen Armen starben. Doch nichts hatte mich auf Buttercups Wohnung vorbereitet, als wir eintraten. Die Wände! Großer Gott, die Wände! Glaubt mir, wenn ich euch sage, dass jede Wand übersät war mit Polaroids von jungen Mädchen – wohl allesamt Lifer. Jeder einzelnen von ihnen waren entweder die Augen ausgeschnitten, der Mund mit rotem Filzstift „zugenäht“ worden, die Ohren abgeschnitten, oder der Hals mit dunkelrotem Filzstift „aufgeschlitzt“ worden! Allein dieser Anblick hatte mich zunächst davon abgehalten, die Wohnung überhaupt zu betreten – doch ich wollte Antworten bezüglich der merkwürdigen Zahlen und Symbole und Buttercup war die einzige Genetikerin in Wyndon. Marmalade, Vanilla und ich stiegen langsam die Treppe zu ihrem Labor hinauf und schon als wir die ersten Stufen betraten, hörten wir Buttercup schreien. „Du kleine, dämliche, nutzlose Schlampe! Hau ab! Verpiss dich, oder ich mach dich kalt!“ Daraufhin öffnete sich eine Tür im Obergeschoss und ein Lifer kam weinend und schluchzend auf uns zu, fiel Marmalade in die Arme und weinte: „Ich hab’s versucht! Ich wollt‘ sie nicht enttäuschen! Es tut mir so leid!“ Marmalade tröstete sie, ehe sie wutentbrannt nach oben rannte, mich und Vanilla im Schlepptau. Sie rannte zur offenen Tür, das zu Buttercups Labor führte, und fuhr diese an: „Verdammte Scheiße, was hab‘ ich dir gesagt, Buttercup?!“ Daraufhin warf diese eine gläserne Teströhre in Marmalades Richtung und fuhr diese an: „Jedes Verschissene mal! Es ist immer das Gleiche! Jedes. Verschissene. Mal!“ „Aber die Mädchen fertigmachen bringt dir auch nichts!“ rief Marmalade verärgert, aber nicht in Rage. „Ach ja?!“ schrie Buttercup: „Dann sag‘ mir doch mal, was zum Fick ich noch tun soll?! Soll ich etwa bei DN-AGE selbst einbrechen, oder wie stellst du dir das vor?!“ „Das wird nicht nötig sein“, sprach ich ruhig und stellte mich vor: „ich glaube, ich habe etwas, dass Sie sich ansehen sollten.“ „Und du bist wohl unser „Erlöser“, nehm ich an?“ fragte sie mich, immer noch etwas in Rage: „Was zum Fick hätten Sie, dass Sie mir anbieten könnten?“ An diesem Punkt sollte ich kurz anschneiden, was Buttercup hier eigentlich machte. Seht ihr, sie suchte gewissermaßen nach einem Heilmittel. Einem Heilmittel, um Lifer wieder in ihre wahre, körperliche Form zurückzuverwandeln. Ihre Schlussfolgerung war folgende: nach ihrer Logik musste es zumindest einen Lifer geben, bei dem DN-AGE gepatzt hatte. Bei dem das Serum selbst defekt war, oder bei dem es nicht ganz anschlug. Ein Lifer also, der zwar alterte, aber so derartig langsam, dass man es erst nach vierzig Jahren oder so bemerken würde. Und die vielen Polaroids an den Wänden? Das waren gewissermaßen ihre…gescheiterten Experimente. Lifer, deren Blut „normal“ war und keinerlei Anomalien aufwies. Ich gab ihr also die Dokumente, welche ich von meinem Freund bekommen hatte und sie fing an, sie sich durchzusehen. Ich wollte sie fragen, ob sie draus etwas folgern konnte, doch meine Frage hatte sich erledigt, als Buttercup auf einmal anfing hysterisch zu lachen. Sie sah sich die Seiten und Dokumente des toten Professors an und fing an, wie eine wahnsinnige, hysterische Irre an zu lachen. „Ich glaub’s einfach nicht! All die Jahre! Ich hab’s das all die Jahre nicht bemerkt! Verdammte Scheiße, es ist so einfach!“ Ich fragte sie, was sie damit meine und sie gab an, dass es sich bei einigen der Dokumente um die Zusammensetzung des Lifer-Serums handelte. Laut Buttercup brauchte man lediglich ein weibliches Hormon, dass sich zwischen dem 18. und 20. Lebensjahr bildet, um den Quantenzustand wieder zu öffnen und den Alterungsprozess wie gewohnt fortführen zu können. Ich fragte sie, wie es denn sein konnte, dass die Lösung so simpel wäre. Daraufhin entgegnete sie (nun weniger in Rage): „Erstaunlicher- und paradoxerweise brauchen die einfachsten Ideen und Lösungen die meiste Zeit. Was glauben sie, wie lange es gedauert hat, bis die Menschheit einen Faustkeil auf einen Stock gebunden und daraus einen Speer gemacht hat?“ Aber das alles ergab für mich trotzdem keinen Sinn! Wenn diese Dokumente einfach so beim Professor herumlagen, warum wurde er ermordet? „Ich schätze mal“, meinte Vanilla sarkastisch: „diese…Sweetcheeks hat nach einem Zettel gesucht, auf dem wortwörtlich ‚Geheime Lifer-Formel‘ draufstand.“ Aber dann stellte sich für mich die Frage: was wollte eine Loli-Doll mit der Formel für das Lifer-Serum? Wie bereits erwähnt, lässt die Wirkung der Loli-Sera nach einiger Jahren nach, da sich diese nur vorrübergehend zu einer derartigen Existenz verpflichten. „Ist es denn nicht offensichtlich“, sprach Marmalade, als ich meinen Gedankengang mit ihnen teilte: „Diese Sweetcheeks, oder wie sie heißt, ist ein Lifer!“ Zunächst hielt ich es für unsinnig, doch dann erinnerte ich mich daran, in wessen Auftrag ich eigentlich arbeitete: Robert Maxwell. Ein Mann mit genügend Einfluss, Geld und Beziehungen, um einen Lifer von der Straße bewahren zu können. Ein Lifer, der wohl keine Lust mehr auf dieses Leben hatte und einen Weg suchte, ihren Zustand zu ändern. Ich nahm daher an, dass Sweetcheeks Professor Dellinger aufgesucht und versucht hatte, diesen zu bezirzen, um die ‚geheime Formel‘ zu erfahren. Als ihr das nicht gelang, hatte sie ihn umgebracht und das Büro nach der Formel durchsucht, aber nichts gefunden. Eine zweite Möglichkeit wäre, dass Sweetcheeks das Büro durchstöbert hatte, als der Professor zwar noch am Leben, nur nicht im Büro war. Dort musste er sie wohl auf frischer Tat ertappt haben und es kam zum Kampf, während dessen Verlaufs der Professor erdrosselt wurde. Ich wusste, dass es für mich nur eine Möglichkeit gab, dies herauszufinden. DN-AGE besaß von jedem Lifer eine Art Steckbrief, in dem der eigentliche, echte Name und der Deckname stand. Und mit meinen Kontakten zur Polizei und mit Maxwell als meinen Auftraggeber, konnte ich mir gewiss sein, dass man mir bei DN-AGE die benötigten Informationen aushändigen würde. „Wir gehen mit dir“, meinte Marmalade mit sicherem Ton und Vanilla nickte zustimmend, als wir uns darüber in Cat und Pats Haus unterhielten. „Was immer ihr vorhabt“, kam es dann von Lavender: „ich werde mitkommen.“ Wir alle starrten sie an, da es fast nie vorkam, dass sie irgendetwas sagte. Und...zugegeben, ironischerweise hatte sie eine ziemlich schöne, melodische Stimme und es schien mir fast so, als war jedes Wort von ihr in dieser Runde wohl und absichtlich gesetzt und gewählt war. „Das halte ich für keine so gute Idee“, meinte Marmalade schroff, woraufhin Lavender sie kalt ansah und meinte: „Nur weil ich aussehe, wie eine Zwölfjährige, lass‘ ich mich nicht so behandeln. Ich komme mit, ob es dir passt, oder nicht.“ „Dann versprich uns“, mischte Vanilla sich ein, um die Lage zu entspannen: „dass du wenigstens keine Dummheiten machst. Wir wollen da ja auch lebend wieder rauskommen.“ Lavender verschränkte die Arme, rollte die Augen und starrte genervt an die Decke, ehe sie sich geschlagen gab: „Na gut. Ich werd‘ mich zurückhalten. Aber das Blau behalte ich an.“ Teil 3 - Gebrochen Teil 5 - Gefunden Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Mehrteiler Kategorie:Lang